This project, begun in FY81, involves collecting and encoding text on magnetic tape for typesetting by GPO. Eliminating rekeying by a typesetter, and thus the galley proof stage of production, has cut typesetting costs 80 percent. This year, we began research using the IBM-PC as an input device to create computer processable files compatible with GPO's Automated Composition System. Future plans include investigation of affordable desktop publishing systems suitable for a government printing environment that would enable us to transform text processed on the IBM-PC into professional-quality typeset pages.